What'd I Miss?
by JenCamp
Summary: COMPLETE After Daniel redescends in Threads, he notices a change between Jack and Sam. Will he figure out what it is? SamJack. Rated T just to be careful.
1. Chapter 1

What'd I Miss?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate………Viacom…..Gekko……..no infringement……..entertainment purposes only……..don't sue me……. (I hope I didn't miss anything!)

Summary: After Daniel comes back from his second ascension, he notices a change between Sam and Jack. Will he figure out what it is? Sam/Jack. Tag to Threads.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel walked back into the briefing room after getting dressed. The Ancients thought they were _really_ funny always dropping him back off naked! Daniel shut the door and walked over to sit next to Teal'c, noticing Bra'tac was now absent. "Bra'tac leave already?" Daniel asked, looking over at his huge, honkin' jaffa friend.

"Indeed, DanielJackson, his presence was required on Dakara." Teal'c answered, lightly nodding his head at his newly descended friend.

"Not you?" Daniel asked him.

"I am staying behind to spend some much-needed quality time with my friends." Teal'c told them all, smiling slightly. An act that the other three were getting more and more used to.

"That's great!" Daniel exclaimed, then turned his head towards his other two friends. 'Hmm, something's different. What is it? Jack looks……..happy? That can't be right! And, Sam looks……what is it about Sam? Something's different. Something's missing. What is it?" Daniel thought to himself as he scrutinized his friends.

The other three were discussing Teal'c's involvement on Dakara, but, Daniel was quiet. Silently observing his two friends, trying to figure out what was different. He saw Sam beam a big smile at Jack over something he said. 'That's it!' Daniel screamed in his head. 'She's not tense!' She's relaxed, calm, happy. Wow! I haven't seen her like this in forever! I wonder what I missed?' Daniel thought about asking when his attention was diverted to Jack. 'And, what's with Jack! He hasn't been this happy in a _long_ time. I wonder if this has anything to do with that woman I saw him with a few weeks ago? But, if that was the case, wouldn't he be feeling guilty around Sam? I know she has Pete in all, but, still, there has always been _something_ between them. Hmm, I wonder what I missed?' He mused again.

'There's something else. Something I'm just not seeing.' Daniel slowly looked around the room and then back at his two friends at the front of the table. Two friends at the front of the table. 'THAT'S IT!' He screamed in his head. Incredibly proud of himself. Sam's chair wasn't sitting in it's normal spot on the side of the table! It was pushed closer to Jack's! She was actually sitting right at the corner of the table. 'What the heck did I miss!' Daniel screamed in his head again. Only his eyes letting out his excitement. Good thing no one was looking at his eyes. Daniel subtly continued to scrutinize his friends. As close as they were sitting, he was sure their knees had to be touching! 'Hmm!' Daniel thought. 'Where exactly _is_ Jack's hand!' Pictures of Jack rubbing his hand up and down Sam's leg while discussing politics on Dakara with Teal'c popped in his head. Daniel made a face and shook the image out of his head. He really didn't want to think of two of his best friends, intimately.

Sam saw Daniel make a face. "Daniel, you okay?" She asked him, a concerned look on her face.

"Uh, yeah! Sorry, just trying to get my equilibrium back, you know." Daniel croaked out. The linguist having a hard time finding words.

Sam and Jack looked at Daniel for a few seconds, then exchanged a glance with each other and then continued their conversation with Teal'c.

Daniel continued to watch his friends, starting to become obsessed about what was going on with them. 'Hmm, I could drop a pencil on the floor and then lean down to pick it up and look under the table.' He thought, trying to figure out some way to see exactly what his friends were doing under the table. Daniel looked across the briefing room table. Nothing! The table was completely clear. No paper, pens, pencils, paper clips, nothing!

"Daniel, you sure you're okay? You seem really distracted." Sam asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really. I was just wondering what I missed around here. I mean, I know about Anubis and the replicators, but, I was wondering if there was anything else I missed." Daniel sputtered out. Might as well get the news straight from the source!

Daniel noticed the sad look exchanged between Jack and Sam and the subtle movement next to him from Teal'c. 'Crap! What'd I say!' Daniel wondered. After 8 years with these guys, he knew when he said something that upset one or all of them.

"My dad died, Daniel." Sam said, quietly.

"Oh God! Sam, I'm so sorry! When? How?" Daniel asked, now worried about his friend.

"Yesterday. Old age, actually." Sam replied in a sad laugh. Daniel looked confused. "Selmac's old age. I'll explain it all later, okay?" Sam said, looking up at Daniel with watery eyes.

"Sure, Sam. Whenever you want to talk about it. I'm here for you." Daniel told her in a soft voice. Still reeling over his friends unexpected news.

"Thanks, Daniel." Sam answered, smiling at her friend.

Daniel smiled back, and that's when he noticed Sam's hand. Sam's hand that was buried beneath Jack's hand. 'Holy Hannah!' Daniel was screaming in his head again. 'They don't do that!' Daniel yelled at himself. Not only was Jack holding Sam's hand, but, his thumb was softly stroking the top of her hand. Daniel stared at their entwined hands, mesmerized. 'What the heck else did I miss!' Daniel shifted slightly in his seat, a million questions running through his head. He wanted to ask his friends, but was worried about causing them more grief, so he decided to drop it and get involved in the conversation.

They talked about all sorts of things, from Dakara, to Daniel's ascension, to the defeat of the replicators. They were back together again, and rejoicing in their victories. Jack leaned over and whispered something in Sam's ear, which made her beam her 100-watt smile at him. At sometime during their conversation, Jack had let go of Sam's hand and hung it on the back of her chair. A move that did not pass by one very observant Dr. Daniel Jackson.

Finally, the four friends noticed the time and decided to call it a night. "How about we all head out and get a few drinks?" Jack asked. "I'll buy. It'll be a celebration! A welcome-home for Daniel."

"I'm game!" Sam said. Completely omitting the normal 'sir' from her reply.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

"Yeah, sounds good!" Daniel said, standing up from his chair.

"Okay, well, let me take care of a few things in my office and I'll meet you all at the surface." Jack told them, standing up himself.

"Me too." Sam said, looking towards Daniel and Teal'c. "I have to check over a program I have Walter running in the control room."

"Okay." Daniel said, following Teal'c out of the briefing room.

Teal'c was a few steps ahead of him, so Daniel picked up his pace to catch up to the large jaffa. "So, Teal'c, I was wondering…." He started, but was cut off by Teal'c.

"I am unaware of the nature of O'Neill and ColonelCarter's relationship, DanielJackson."

"Right." Daniel started again. "But, did you see them? I mean, Sam was practically sitting in his lap! What the heck did I miss?" Daniel asked the stoic jaffa.

"O'Neill was the only one here for ColonelCarter during her father's death. I was dealing with matters on Dakara and you were ascended. I believe his involvement in her ordeal has caused a major change in their relationship, DanielJackson."

"So, do you think they're…..you know?"

"I do not know, DanielJackson. However, I believe they will discuss their relationship with us when they are ready."

"Yeah, so that's your subtle way of telling me to drop it, huh?" Daniel asked his friend as he hit the button for the elevator.

"Indeed." Teal'c answered his friend as the elevator doors opened.

Daniel walked on to the elevator with Teal'c. "So, do you think they're…….you know?" Daniel asked, again.

Teal'c just looked at the unrelenting archaeologist and raised his eyebrow. He stood up to his full height and clasped his hands behind his back. He looked down at his curious friend with a glint in his eyes. "Indeed."

Daniel's face broke out in a huge smile as the elevator doors closed. "Yeah, me too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: So, are they or aren't they? I can write more 'observances' up until the scene at the cabin if anyone wants me to. Review and let me know! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT'D I MISS: PART TWO

Daniel and Teal'c arrived at the bar at the same time. The four friends had decided to drive separate since they were all going to their respective homes afterwards. Daniel and Teal'c who were the 'safer' drivers out of the bunch, arrived a good 5-10 minutes behind Jack and Sam.

Daniel was pretty sure Sam and Jack's lead feet were a result from their days as pilots. He assumed his two friends just never managed to get over their 'need for speed' complex. Quite the opposite from he and Teal'c. While Daniel was a careful and slow driver, Teal'c took the cake for following _EVERY_ traffic law and citation! Even Daniel got bored driving with Teal'c and his insistence on waiting the 'required' 5 seconds at a complete stop at _every single _stop sign!

Teal'c and Daniel walked into the bar and Daniel immediately scanned the back of the bar towards their usual seat for Jack and Sam. "Well, well, take a look at that, Teal'c! Sam and Jack are sitting next to each other at our table! I knew it!" He exclaimed to his large jaffa friend.

"DanielJackson, do not you and I often sit next to each other at the same table?" Teal'c asked. Not seeing the obviousness that Daniel did.

"Well, yeah, but that's different, Teal'c." Daniel stuttered out. "Besides, we never sit next to each other when we're alone!"

"O'Neill and ColonelCarter are expecting us. They were not planning on remaining alone." Teal'c stated.

"Yeah, alright already, Teal'c. I'm dropping it!" Daniel exclaimed as Teal'c raised his eyebrow at Daniel.

The two made their way over and sat down on the other side of the table from Sam and Jack. There was already an unopened bottle of beer sitting on the table for Daniel and a 'Shirley Temple' for Teal'c. Daniel noticed Sam and Jack's bottles were already almost empty.

Daniel opened his beer and noticed that Jack's arm was resting behind Sam on the back of the booth seat. Normally, he wouldn't think anything of this, but, in light of recent events, he kept his eyes peeled for any sudden moves between the two.

The other three at the table watched as Teal'c carefully removed the brightly colored umbrella from his drink and folded it up. He then, slid the closed umbrella into his shirt pocket and drank from the twirly straw in his drink. "Teal'c, exactly how many of those umbrellas do you have now?" Jack asked his alien friend.

Teal'c looked at Jack with an expressionless face, obviously not planning on answering Jack's question.

Daniel then, turned his attention from Teal'c to Sam. He watched as Sam took a drink from her bottle and then leaned back against the seat. Right on Jack's hand! 'Uh huh! I definitely am _not_ being told everything!' Daniel thought. He continued to observe his friends as the waitress set down three more bottles of beer. Daniel watched as Sam twisted the top off her bottle and slugged down another drink. And that is when Daniel remembered Pete! 'Pete! What the heck happened to Pete!' Daniel's mind shouted. He looked at Sam's left hand grasping her bottle. 'No ring!' Daniel noted. 'I definitely missed something! When on Earth did she call off the wedding! Was it before we left to fight the replicators? Was it after I was captured by RepliCarter? Was it after I ascended? After Jacob died?' Daniel was confused! 'When did Sam stop talking to me about this stuff!' He silently shouted in his head.

Daniel thought about all the possible scenarios that Sam was not telling him and started to get upset! Finally giving in to his anger, he took one more long drag from his beer and then popped the question. "So, Sam. Where's Pete?"

Sam looked down at her beer bottle. Jack's hand came off the back of the chair and rested on Sam's shoulder. Teal'c's body tensed very slightly next to Daniel. And, before anyone had to say anything, Daniel immediately felt bad for opening his big mouth again!

"He went back to Denver, Daniel." Sam said in a soft voice, still eyeing her beer. "I broke it off with him this morning."

"Oh, God, Sam! I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Sam looked up and smiled a small smile at him. "Yeah, good, actually. I should never have allowed things to get that far. I made a mistake……..and I had to fix it before it went any further." Daniel watched his friend continue to play with the label on her beer bottle while Jack stroked his hand up and down Sam's upper arm and shoulder, trying to comfort her.

'Damnit! You did it again, you numbskull!' Daniel mentally berated himself. As much as he wanted to know, and he _really _wanted to know what was going on with them, he hated upsetting them, especially Sam! She was like a sister to him. He promised himself he would NOT upset Sam anymore! Period! No excuses!

Daniel observed his friends as Jack talked with Teal'c about the hockey strike and Sam seemed to snuggle just a little bit into Jack's side. 'Hmm!' Daniel started wondering again. 'If Sam called her wedding off this morning, how is it that Jack and her are so close already? They are definitely acting like they are 'together'! And what on Earth happened to those stupid rules and regulations that kept them apart for so long in the first place!'

Daniel joined in the conversation with his friends, still curious about Jack and Sam, but silently chanting in his head, 'I will not ask! I will not ask! I will not ask!'.

Jack looked over at Sam. "Do you want to dance, Carter?" He asked her softly.

Daniel softly choked on his beer.

Sam and Jack looked up at him. Sam with a look of concern for her friend and Jack with a look of annoyance.

"Yes, I'd like that." Sam answered, turning her attention back to Jack. Jack scooted out of the booth and gently pulled Sam out with him.

Daniel watched as his two friends walked hand in hand to the dance floor. "Teal'c?" Daniel started to ask, but, was once again, cut off by the jaffa.

"I do not know, DanielJackson. As I said before, they will inform us when they are ready. I see no reason in interrogating them." Teal'c said, giving Daniel _that_ look.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just…..I know there is something they're _not_ telling us!" Daniel complained.

Teal'c remained silent as he watched his friends on the dance floor.

It did not pass by Daniel how close the two were dancing to each other. Sam's face was mere inches from Jack's. Their right hands were intertwined, while Jack's left hand was pressed against Sam's back. And, Sam's left hand was slowly stroking the back of Jack's neck. Daniel blinked and looked again. Yup! Her hand was definitely stroking Jack's neck! 'This is just too weird!' Daniel thought, not taking his eyes off his two friends. He saw Sam's mouth moving and a smile light up her face. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but, was sure they were having a private conversation below the sound of the music.

When the song ended, they returned to the table, hand in hand. Daniel was starting to get excited! Ever since that first year when he had traveled to that alternate reality, he had silently rooted for Jack and Sam to get together. He never quite understood the military rules that kept them apart, but, then again, he never quite understood the military! Even after 8 years working for them!

"I'm going to use the restroom." Sam said to the men, letting Jack's hand go and heading off towards the other side of the bar.

Jack watched her go and then sat back down at the table. Daniel watched Jack as Jack continued to watch Sam walk to the restrooms. Curiosity, once again, getting the better of him, Daniel opened his big fat mouth again. "So, Jack. You and Sam? Are you two….you know!" Daniel asked, sounding very much like a hormone-driven teenager.

"Daniel! How can you even ask such a STUPID question! Sam just broke up with Pete this morning! What kind of man do you think I am! Her dad JUST passed away yesterday! Do you really think I would take advantage of her! I can't believe you, Daniel! I thought you had more respect for Sam than that! For crying out loud, have you completely forgotten about the rules and regulations? I'm still her commanding officer!" Jack yelled at the archaeologist.

"I'm sorry, Jack! I wasn't thinking." Daniel defended himself, lowering his head in shame. Jack's words really made him feel like he was two inches tall!

The three men remained silent the entire time Sam was absent from the table. Jack was silently fuming over Daniel's question. Daniel was mentally yelling at himself for acting so adolescent and Teal'c, well, Teal'c was just his normal, quiet self.

Sam came back to the table and immediately noticed the gloom over the table. "Everything okay?" She asked, retaking her seat next to Jack.

"Yeah, fine." Jack lied, smiling at Sam.

Sam, who knew these three men better than anyone else in the galaxy, didn't buy it. However, she really didn't want to get in the middle of it either. She had enough on her plate at the moment as it was! "Well, then, maybe we should call it a night. My brother and his family are arriving early tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, sounds good." Jack said.

Daniel and Teal'c agreed and they all scooted out of their seats in the booth. After a quick round of good-byes, everyone headed off their separate ways.

Daniel headed home to his house he hadn't been at in a couple weeks. As soon as he opened his front door, the smell of rotten food overwhelmed him. "Yuck! Gross! When am I going to learn to stop buying perishable foods?" He lectured himself, while heading to the kitchen to start throwing out the spoiled food.

It didn't take him long to clear out the kitchen, set the trash outside and then get ready for a much-needed rest in his nice warm bed. He slipped on a clean t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants and slid into bed.

He awoke early the next day. Much earlier than normal, and once again, berated himself for sticking his proverbial 'foot in his mouth' last night at the bar. He then, remembered Sam saying her brother was flying in this morning. 'I should call her and see if she wants me to come over to be there as moral support.' Daniel thought to himself. 'Her brother is probably not going to be happy about her break up with Pete.' Deciding it was the friendly thing to do, Daniel hopped out of bed and reached for his phone to call Sam.

He picked up the phone and pressed memory 3 and watched as Sam's phone number appeared on the phone's display as it dialed her number. He listened as the phone rang once, twice, three times. He was expecting the answering machine to pick up when he heard a click and a sleepy voice speak. "Yeah!"

"JACK!" Daniel yelled, completely surprised, into the phone.

"Daniel?" Jack's sleepy voice croaked over the phone. "What do you want? It's only……0600."

"Uh, I was calling to talk to Sam." Daniel managed to squawk out, still shocked that Jack was answering Sam's phone.

"Just a minute." Jack told him. Daniel could still hear Jack on the other end of the line. "Carter….Sam, hey, sleepyhead……Daniel's on the phone. He wants to talk to you." Jack spoke in a soft voice.

Daniel heard shifting and some whispering he couldn't make out before Sam finally came on the line. "Daniel?" She asked, sounding still half-asleep.

"Sam. I'm sorry to wake you. Uh, both….of you. But, I was wondering if you might want me to come over for moral support when your brother gets there."

"Oh! That's really sweet of you, Daniel. General O'Neill has already offered to be here for me, but you're more than welcome to come over too." Sam said in a low voice, still sounding tired.

"Oh! Okay then! Well, I don't want to be a third wheel or anything…." Daniel started.

"It's okay, you're not, Daniel." Sam said, cutting him off. "I would love for you to come over. My brother's getting in at 0900. Why don't you come over around noon and we'll grill out for lunch. Maybe you can let Teal'c know?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Daniel told her.

"Uh, Daniel, hang on, Ja-General O'Neill wants to talk to you, again. I'll see you later."

"Okay, Sam." Daniel said before Jack came back on the line.

"Daniel." Jack said a second later. "I know what you're thinking. It's not what you think! And, I'm not saying anything else. Just remember what I told you last night."

"Okay, Jack." Daniel patronized him. "See you at noon. Bye." Daniel hung up the phone and shook his head, a huge grin appearing across his face. "Sure, it isn't, Jack!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: So, once again, is it or isn't it? Should I continue or stop here?


	3. Chapter 3

WHAT'D I MISS: PART THREE

a/n: Boy! You people sure know how to threaten someone! So, to avoid deranged monkeys attacking me or being hunted down from all corners of the world, including Alabama and because I really don't enjoy being bitten, here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel arrived at Sam's house a few minutes after noon. Teal'c had already made plans in Dakara for the morning, but said he would stop by when he returned this afternoon. Grabbing the 'peace offering' for Jack, otherwise known as a 12 pack of beer, Daniel shut the door of his jeep and headed up Sam's front walk.

Just as he reached his fist up to knock on the door, the door flew open and Jack yanked Daniel into the house. "Nice to see you too, Jack!" Daniel hissed, rubbing his wrist where Jack had grabbed him.

"Daniel." Jack said, looking Daniel straight in the eyes with an incredibly serious expression on his face. "I'm only going to say this once, if you upset Sam, AT ALL, I will kick your ass. Got it!"

"Yeah, Jack. Jeez! What do you take me for! Like I would purposely try and hurt Sam!"

"I know you wouldn't purposely! It's just…… just think of what you're going to say before you say it! Okay!"

"Uh, Okay." Daniel said, looking at his flustered friend. Just then, Daniel heard movement and looked over to see Sam come into view.

"Jack, I thought you went out to start the grill?" Sam said to Jack, walking up to him and reaching her arm up like she was going to touch him.

Daniel, who was already surprised at Sam using Jack's name, couldn't help but let out a small cough as he watched Sam's hand get closer and closer to Jack's chest.

Hearing Daniel's cough, Sam immediately dropped her hand and looked over at Daniel, her eyes wider than Daniel could ever remember seeing them before. "D-Daniel, I-I didn't hear you knock." Sam stuttered out, still looking as though she was just caught sticking her hand in the cookie jar!

Daniel, not sure what to say, just looked at his two friends for a couple seconds. 'HA!' He shouted in his head. 'This is SO what I think!' Thinking of Jack's threat, Daniel knew he couldn't interrogate them, so instead, he allowed a gigantic smile to grace his face. "Hi, Sam!" He replied, very cheerily. "Jack let me in!"

"Oh." Sam said, still looking a little off. She looked at Jack and gave him a funny look, that did not pass by the young archaeologist, and then back at Daniel. "Well, come in, I'll introduce you to my brother and his family."

"Ok!" Daniel replied, a little too enthusiastically. He started walking away with Sam when Jack grabbed his arm.

"No upsetting, Daniel!" He threatened.

Daniel looked up at Jack. Not even the evil glare of the general could damper Daniel's good mood. Smiling brightly up at Jack, he said, "I wouldn't dream of it!" And then, followed Sam into the other room.

Sam was already in the dining room talking with her brother and his wife when Daniel came in. "Daniel, this is my brother, Mark and his wife, Amy." Sam told him, motioning to the couple sitting at the table. "And, over there in the living room, glued to the Playstation, Jac-General O'Neill brought over, is Kyle and Abby." Sam finished, pointing at two pre-teens, sitting in front of the television.

Daniel greeted the group of people. They all seemed to be in high spirits, something that made Daniel relax quite a bit. With Jacob's death and Sam's break-up, Daniel really wasn't sure what the atmosphere in Sam's house would be like.

After visiting and getting to know Mark and Amy, Daniel decided to let them get back to the funeral arrangements and went to hunt down Jack. Walking towards the back of the house towards the back door, Daniel heard Sam calling him from behind, he turned around and waited for her to reach him.

"Daniel, about earlier with Ja-General O'Neill…" She started, but Daniel put his hand up in the air and cut her off.

"Sam. It's none of my business what you and Jack are doing….."

"Daniel, we're not doing………"

Daniel cut her back off. "It doesn't matter, Sam! Whatever! I'm happy if you're happy! Just…..well, I want you to know…….you can call him Jack in front of me. I promise not to report you!" He finished, smiling brightly at Sam.

Sam smiled back and then, did something Daniel was totally not expecting. Her face scrunched up and she started to cry!

'OH NO!' Daniel thought. 'What'd I say, now! Jack's going to kick my ass!' Daniel stepped towards Sam and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry, Sam! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

Sam chuckled softly on his shoulder between her sobs. "You didn't, Daniel! It's not you, it's just………everything…..I don't know!" She pulled away from Daniel's shoulder and looked up into his concerned face. "I'm just really happy you're not dead!" She managed to get out before another sob escaped.

"Me, too!" Daniel said, trying to lighten things up. "But, I will be soon if Jack walks in and sees you crying!"

Sam laughed and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry about what happened to you….what she did to you…."

"Stop it! It wasn't you! I don't want to hear you apologize again! Okay?"

"Okay. I better get back to my brother." Sam said, pulling away and heading back towards the front of the house.

Daniel smiled as he watched her walk away and then headed out back to bug Jack.

The afternoon progressed nicely. Jack and Daniel barely bickered. Sam's brother was nicer than any of the men on SG-1 was expecting. And, Sam was happy that everyone was getting along. The funeral arrangements had been taken care of and everyone had finished their lunch. The kids were back in front of the TV and Mark and Amy were back in the house, unpacking their luggage in Sam's guest room.

Daniel had left Sam and Jack in the back yard while he ran in the house to relieve his bladder and help himself to some iced tea. Just as he was heading back out, he heard a knock on the front door, assuming it was Teal'c he walked over and opened the door.

Daniel was surprised when he opened the door and instead of Teal'c, General Hammond stood on Sam's front porch. "General!" Daniel greeted him happily. He hadn't seen General Hammond since their little failed trip to the Pegasus Galaxy!

"Daniel! How are you, son?" George asked, making his way into the house.

"Good. Well, considering everything."

"Yeah, I know, son." The general said, giving Daniel a sad look. "So, where is Sam?" He asked.

"Oh! Sam and Jack are out back. We just finished lunch. Mark and Amy are unpacking. Come on!" Daniel told him, motioning for the general to precede him to the back yard.

Daniel, still a little weirded out by seeing General Hammond in Sam's house, wasn't looking where he was going, and when the general stopped right in front of him, Daniel didn't notice and walked right into him. Spilling a little of his tea on Hammond's back.

"Sorry, General!" Daniel muttered, fixing his glasses and then moving to Hammond's side to see why he stopped so abruptly. Daniel looked through the glass door at Sam and Jack in the back yard.

When Daniel had left only moments ago, Jack and Sam were both sitting in separate lounge chairs on Sam's porch, a respectful distance apart. But, now they were both standing. Not just standing! Standing in each other's arms. At first glance, and with recent events, one would think Jack was just comforting Sam like Daniel was doing earlier. But, looking closer, Daniel could tell this was not a comforting embrace, but a lover's embrace!

Daniel freaked! He looked over at General Hammond. The only thing Daniel could hear was his blood pumping loudly as the word 'BUSTED! BUSTED! BUSTED!' Kept chanting in his head! He really didn't want his best friends to get in trouble!

He looked back at Sam and Jack, who were still completely oblivious of their current audience. Daniel watched as Jack lifted his hand and stroked the side of Sam's face. Daniel averted his gaze back to Hammond. Daniel looked at the 'fight or flight' expression on Hammond's face. He could tell George was trying to decide whether or not to interrupt the private moment between his best two officers, or to turn around and walk away, pretending as if it never happened!

'Oh Crap!' Daniel mentally shouted. 'This is SO not good! Why do I always have to be the one caught in the middle!' Daniel silently asked himself. 'Because you always have to put your nose where it doesn't belong!' He answered himself, in a voice that sounded eerily like Jack's. Trying to figure out some way to get his friends out of any possible trouble, Daniel thought of Jack's words the night before as General Hammond turned his gaze to Daniel. Looking at the general, Daniel mentally scolded his two friends for causing him to lie as he stuttered out, "General, it's not what you think!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: So, what will happen next? If you want to know, I have to get more of those funny reviews, they put me in the goofy mood needed to write this story. It's like a Domino Effect! So, please, give me the fuel I need to continue!


	4. Chapter 4

WHAT'D I MISS: PART FOUR

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has been confused over Sam and Jack's relationship, or lack there of, over the last 8 years of the show! Especially during times when you watch an episode like 'Divide and Conquer' and wait anxiously for a week for the next episode, to have Jack and Sam act as though the last episode never happened!

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Previously: Trying to figure out some way to get his friends out of any possible trouble, Daniel thought of Jack's words the night before as General Hammond turned his gaze to Daniel. Looking at the general, Daniel mentally scolded his two friends for causing him to lie as he stuttered out, "General, it's not what you think!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Hammond looked at the young archaeologist with a confused expression. "What do you mean it's not what I think?" He asked.

"Uh, well….it's just….uh!" Daniel, for possibly the first time in his life, could not think of what to say!

"Daniel. I _think_ that General O'Neill is comforting one of his subordinates who just lost her father." Hammond said to Daniel in a very believing tone.

Daniel looked up at Hammond, completely perplexed! 'Is that really what he thinks! Or is he just covering for them?' Daniel just stared at the Head of Homeworld Security.

"Are you okay, Dr. Jackson?" General Hammond asked him after a few seconds in obvious concern.

"Uh, yeah, fine." Daniel managed to croak out. "I, uh, yeah…..comfort, Jack…..He was….uh." Daniel didn't know what to say! He scratched his head as if that would help him form coherent sentences….nope! "Sam…..she, her dad. Uh, Jack is comforting her. Uh, me too! She was here, right here and crying and I was comforting her and now Jack is and her dad and all…." Daniel knew very well that he sounded like an idiot! But, for some reason, he couldn't stop talking!

General Hammond continued to look at Daniel in confusion. "Well, I think we should go on out, don't you, Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel looked up and saw that at some point, Jack and Sam had pulled apart and were now watching General Hammond and Daniel on the other side of the door. "Uh, yeah! Okay." He said, opening the door for the general.

Daniel was confused! Jack and Sam were acting as if they were not just caught in the act of an intimate moment by their commanding officer! And, said commanding officer was acting like it was perfectly normal for Jack to be hugging his female subordinate whom he has harbored feelings for, well, for a long time! 'This is NOT right!' Daniel mentally shouted. His confusion getting the better of him. 'What about the rules and regulations! Why are they all acting like this is perfectly normal! What the heck is going on!'

"Daniel, are you okay?" Sam asked him.

Daniel stopped his mental debate and stepped back into reality. He focused on Sam and realized that while General Hammond had hugged Sam and shook Jack's hand, starting up a conversation, Daniel had remained just inside the door, frozen in his position. "Uh, yeah." Daniel finally managed to get out and stepped onto the back porch.

"You sure, you were looking as if you were somewhere else there?" Sam asked, taking a step closer to him.

"What?" Daniel asked, obviously not quite out of his head yet.

"You're spacing out, Daniel!" Jack put in. "Are you sure they didn't mess with your head when they ejected you from the 'all glowey club' this time!" Jack asked his friend, teasingly.

"Oh, sorry! Just tired, I guess." Daniel brushed off and took his seat. After one more concerned glance towards Daniel from the other three, they picked back up their conversation.

A few minutes later, Mark and Amy had joined the rest of them on the porch, and shortly after that Teal'c and Cassie had arrived. Daniel had remained quiet for most of the afternoon, watching his two friends and wondering why no one else seemed to see what he so obviously did!

He was standing with Teal'c and Cassie as Cassie regaled them on her most recent college experience and explaining, in great detail, the basics of a 'toga party' to Teal'c. Who, of course, found the unusual earth custom, very interesting. Jack and Sam were standing, very close to each other, a few feet away talking with Mark and General Hammond. _Twice_ now, Daniel had watched Sam laugh over something and turn her body into Jack's! It had been at least _three_ times now that Jack had reached up and stroked Sam's back for a few seconds at a time! And, if Daniel wasn't mistaken, both times that Jack had handed Sam another bottle of beer, their hands lingered together much longer than necessary!

'Why are they being so blatantly obvious!' Daniel wondered, starting to worry that this all might be some bizarre, yet very vivid, dream. 'Maybe I'm still ascended!' Daniel considered. 'Maybe none of the last few days really happened! Maybe replicarter is still in my head making all this up!' Daniel looked around worriedly. 'Everything feels real.' He reached down and pinched himself on the arm. 'Ouch! Okay, maybe I'm awake! Or maybe that really doesn't work!'

"Daniel! What are you doing?" Cassie's voice broke through Daniel's mental ponderings.

"What?" He asked, looking up at the young woman.

"What are you doing? Did you just pinch yourself?" Cassie asked, bemused.

"Oh, uh, yeah." He answered, lowering his head in embarrassment.

Cassie laughed out loud and Daniel thought he might have heard a noise similar to a snicker escape the large jaffa. Daniel looked back towards Jack and Sam and saw Jack's hand, _once again_, on Sam's back.

"Do either of you think things are kind of weird here, tonight?" Daniel asked.

Cassie followed Daniel's gaze and then turned back to the confused man. "Are you talking about Jack and Sam?" She asked.

Daniel looked at Cassie. "Well, yeah. They're acting all close and right in front of General Hammond."

"Did you ever stop to think that their closeness has nothing to do with sex?" Cassie asked him. "They have known each other just as long as you and Sam have, if not a little longer. After all the life and death situations they've been through together, they have the right to be close. There is nothing wrong with Jack being here for Sam and comforting her after losing her father."

Daniel looked at Cassie, taking in everything she just said. "You really think there is nothing going on with them?" He asked her, incredulously.

"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't. But, that is irrelevant at this point. Jack is comforting Sam through a tough time. No one is going to accuse them of breaking frat regs. Especially not General Hammond." Cassie explained to the still, somewhat confused, Daniel.

Daniel looked back at Jack and Sam as Cassie's words seeped into his head. 'Could I really be putting more into this than what there is?' He wondered. 'Was Jack really telling me the truth when he said there was nothing going on? Even Sam tried telling me there was nothing going on? Am I just some hopeless romantic? No, that's not it! But, Sam called him Jack! But, then again, everyone here besides Teal'c calls him Jack. Hmm, am I really that desperate to see Sam and Jack get together that I'm making their looks and touches more than what they are? Should I really be talking this much to myself!'

Daniel looked back at Teal'c and Cassie. "Okay, I'm dropping it. For real, this time." He added, looking up at Teal'c. "You're right! I'm reading way too much into this. Even if there is more going on, it's none of my business."

"Indeed." Teal'c replied. Cassie just grinned.

As the day progressed, their lunch get-together, turned into dinner and before long, dusk had fallen on the small group. Hammond had made his way to his daughter's house. Kyle and Abby were still playing video games. Mark and Amy had gone inside, they were not quite used to the cooler Colorado evenings, compared to California weather. Cassie was chatting on her cellphone to one of her friends and Daniel and Teal'c were talking about Ry'ac on Sam's back porch.

Jack and Sam had mysteriously disappeared, and Daniel, the curious space monkey that he was, felt compelled to go hunt them down.

Daniel had walked around the side of the house when he heard soft whispering. Trying to be quiet, but, after two beers and the simple fact that Daniel never really learned stealth, he wasn't successful, at all. Just as he rounded the corner, Jack and Sam came into view. Daniel looked at them for a few seconds, noticing how Sam's face was quite flushed and Jack's hair was more messed up than usual. In fact, Daniel noted, Sam's hair was a little messed up as well. "Whatcha doin'?" Daniel asked, looking from Jack to Sam and back again.

"N-nothing!" Jack asked, shuffling his feet and moving further away from Sam.

Daniel looked at Sam. Her face was still quite red and she had a very guilty look on her face. "You sure?" Daniel asked, enjoying the flustered state of Jack and Sam.

Sam visibly swallowed and glancing quickly at Jack, Daniel noticed her cheeks flushed a little more as she quickly looked away. "Uh, yeah, Daniel." She said quietly, finally moving away from the side of her house and walking past Daniel.

"Uh, Sam!" Daniel said, as Sam passed him.

"Yeah." She said, turning back around to face him.

"You might want to rebutton your shirt, they're crooked." Daniel said smugly, pointing to Sam's shirt where the buttons were not lined up correctly.

Daniel watched Sam's face flush even deeper and heard Jack groan behind him. Daniel smiled the biggest, brightest smile ever. 'Not sexual, my ass!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I wrote this chapter to try and describe the frustration all of us Sam/Jack shippers go through! Especially with Season nine and us having to try and figure out for ourselves what the subtle hints they keep throwing us mean. Plus, it is really fun to write Daniel confused! You should try it, it puts you in an instant good mood!


	5. Chapter 5

WHAT'D I MISS: PART FIVE

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Sorry for the delay in this story. I lost my humor, and since it was vital for the continuation of this story, I had to wait until it came back. I decided to make this the last chapter so I don't have to worry about my humor ditching me again. Hope you enjoy it!

WARNING: Lot's of cursing in this chapter. Mainly in Daniel's head, but still. (That archaeologist has one heck of a potty-mouth!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daniel! Will you please just drop it? There is nothing going on," Jack yelled at the archaeologist as they walked the corridors of the SGC.

"Jack! I'm not stupid. Why can't you just admit it? I saw you two with my own eyes!"

"There's nothing to admit, Daniel! You didn't see anything! You just think you did!", Jack argued back.

This had been going on for a week. Ever since Daniel caught them on the side of Sam's house, he'd been trying to get them to admit they were together. Much to his disappointment, both Sam and Jack were vehemently denying everything. Daniel was quite frustrated!

"Jack…", Daniel started, but was cut off.

"Daniel, how many times do we have to go over this," Jack yelled as they turned another corner of the corridor.

"Jack!" A female voice called once the two men turned the corner. Both men stopped, dead in their tracks.

Daniel recognized the woman immediately. It was the woman he saw Jack kissing a few weeks before he ascended. 'Uh oh,' Daniel said in his head.

"Kerri! Hi….. how are you?" Jack asked in a voice, Daniel immediately recognized as his nervous voice.

"Good, you?", she asked, a huge smile on her face.

"Good," Jack replied in a voice that Daniel thought was just a little too soft for this woman.

Daniel looked from Jack to the woman, Kerri, in front of him. 'What the hell is Jack playing at?', Daniel mentally screamed. 'Is he still seeing this woman? What about Sam?' Daniel had no idea what was going on!

"Uh, Daniel, have you met Agent Kerri Johnson of the CIA, yet?", Jack asked.

"No," Daniel quickly said, looking at the attractive woman. "Hi, I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Hello, Dr. Jackson. It's a pleasure to meet you," the woman said politely.

Daniel just nodded his head. He really didn't think it was a pleasure meeting her. Not when she could possibly come between Jack and Sam!

"Actually, Jack, I came to say good-bye, I've got to head back to DC to coordinate efforts with an Agent Barrett of the NID," Kerri announced, her attention back on Jack, with a look in her eyes Daniel was sure was lust.

"Ah, Barrett. Carter knows him well, you should get with her before you leave. She can fill you in on any secrets she might have on him," Jack said as he smiled at the woman.

Daniel was pissed. Jack was flirting. Jack was flirting with the woman he was kissing only weeks ago. Jack was flirting with this woman when Sam was in the building. When Sam was standing right next to Jack. 'When the heck did Sam get here!'

"Sam," Daniel croaked out in greeting.

"Hi, Daniel," Sam said with a smile. "Agent Johnson, it's nice to see you again."

'How on Earth can she be so nice to this woman?' Daniel wondered. 'They should be bitchy with each other. They should be fighting, scratching each other's eyes out. Something. Not being civil. Does Sam know about Jack and Kerri? Does Kerri know about Jack and Sam? Huh! Is Jack playing them both? Nah, Jack wouldn't do that! Would he?'

Daniel stopped his mental debate and looked at Jack. He was talking in a soft voice to Kerri. The voice he used when he talked to people he cared for. Sam had somehow managed to stand even closer to Jack. They were practically touching! And, he wasn't even acknowledging her. If they were still at Sam's house, Daniel knew Jack would have put his hand on her back. But, no, not here, not in front of Miss CIA Agent! Daniel was pissed! Jack was playing Sam! 'Damn him!', Daniel mentally cursed at Jack.

Daniel was pulled out of his mental rampage by Sam's voice. "Daniel, we should let Agent Johnson and General O'Neill be alone to say good-bye," she told him, nudging him in the arm as she walked past him.

"Oh, okay," Daniel stuttered out, waving in a childlike fashion and turning to catch up with Sam. He walked for several minutes through several corridors before he got up the nerve to ask her about _Kerri_. "Uh, Sam, did you know about Jack and the agent's relationship?"

"Yes, actually, I stopped by the general's house one day when she was there," Sam told him in a calm, even tone. Daniel couldn't tell whether or not the situation affected her or not.

"But, what about you and J…"

"Daniel, how many times do I have to tell you? The general and I aren't and haven't been together," Sam snapped on him.

Daniel, knowing what he saw at her house, was not about to believe her. Not then and not now, CIA agent or not. He knew what he saw! "Are you okay….I mean with Agent Johnson and all?"

"Yes, Daniel, I'm fine. Thank you," She said, sincerely. "Let's drop it now, okay?"

"Okay," Daniel agreed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, SG-1 assembled in the briefing room as per General O'Neill's orders. "Alright, campers, have a seat," Jack said, shutting his office door and walking over to the briefing table. He sat down and looked at the members of his former team. His best friends, if you will. "Okay, so, there are some changes we have to get sorted out," he started.

Daniel noticed Teal'c sit up a little straighter in his chair and Sam tense a slight bit.

"General Hammond has decided to retire from Homeworld Security to spend more time with his granddaughters and to take command of the Prometheus, once in awhile. General Hank Landry will be taking over as commander of the SGC while I take Hammond's position as head of Homeworld Security," Jack announced to a very shocked Daniel Jackson.

"What? You're moving to Washington? Just like that?", Daniel yelled at the general.

"Yes, Daniel," Jack replied in a patronizing tone. "It's not like we won't see each other again, I'm only going to DC, not another galaxy. Besides, you're already talking about wanting to head off to Atlantis. Teal'c's leaving to help with the whole free Jaffa thing and I already have a ton of requests to get Carter's brain transferred to Area 51."

"But, why do you have to go to Washington, Jack?", Daniel asked, not understanding why Jack had to leave.

"Because, Daniel, did you ever think maybe I want to leave, too?"

Daniel looked at Jack. 'No way could Jack _want _to work in DC. He hated the place! Surely, they wouldn't force him to go. He hated paperwork, bureaucracy, politicians! No way would he be happy there! Unless he was moving there for something else, or someone else! Huh! Kerri Johnson was in DC! Would he really move there to be closer to her? No way! What about Sam?' Daniel, once again, was pissed at Jack!

"Jack, tell me the truth. Are you agreeing to this transfer for a woman?", Daniel asked.

Jack shifted slightly in his chair, then looking down at the table, mumbled, "yes, Daniel, that is part of it."

"Jack!"

"Daniel, I deserve to be happy, too! If moving to DC is what I have to do to be happy, then, I'm moving to DC! Case closed!", Jack yelled at the annoyed archaeologist.

"Congratulations, O'Neill, I believe you will excel in your new position," Teal'c announced.

"Thank you, Teal'c," Jack replied, smiling at the jaffa.

"Congratulations, sir, you deserve it." Sam's quiet voice was heard next.

"Thank you, Carter," Jack responded in his soft voice and looked at her with his warm eyes.

Daniel just sat in his seat, fuming. 'Damn you, Jack O'Neill! How can you do this to Sam? Is this some sort of horrible payback for the whole 'Pete fiasco'? You know how much Sam cares about you and yet you announce your move to DC to live with your lover like she wouldn't care one bit! Damn you, Jack! Here, I thought you loved her! I can't believe I ever thought you were a decent person. How can you just move on?' Daniel was, once again, yelling at Jack in his head.

"So, anyways, Hank shows up tomorrow, and I have to stick with him for a week, but by Friday, I was hoping to get up to the cabin for a week. I made sure all of you had the week off, too. I was hoping we could all go on one vacation together before we officially separated."

Jack's talking. Daniel wasn't sure if he caught everything he said. He was too busy cursing him out in his head. Go to his cabin with him for a week? Yeah, right! Like he wanted to spend a week with the man who just crushed his friend's heart!

"That sounds nice, sir, I'm in," Sam answered.

"I concur. It would be an honor to spend time with my friends before departing for Dakara," Teal'c agreed.

Daniel noticed three sets of eyes on him. "Uh, okay, whatever, fishing it is, I guess," Daniel replied.

Jack let a huge smile grace his face. "Great! Then, we head out on Friday," Jack exclaimed, slapping his hands together in excitement.

"I am afraid I will be on Dakara until Sunday, O'Neill," Teal'c proclaimed.

"Uh, yeah, and I wanted to go through the transmission from Atlantis this weekend," Daniel put in, finally coming out of his mental shell.

Jack looked at Sam. "Carter?"

Sam frowned in thought. "I have nothing to do this weekend, sir. I'm free to head out on Friday."

"Great!" Jack exclaimed again. "Daniel, you wait for Teal'c and work on your….stuff, when he shows up on Sunday, you two head on up. Carter and I will leave Friday and make sure the cabin is stocked for the week. Sound good?"

"Yes, sir."

"Indeed."

"Sure, Jack, whatever." Came the responses.

A few minutes later the friends departed for different parts of the base.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday evening Daniel was engrossed in the Atlantis transmissions when the phone in his lab started ringing. "Jackson," he said, picking up the annoying contraption.

"Hi, Dr. Jackson. This is Kerri Johnson, I called Jack's office, but according to Gen. Landry I missed him by a few hours. I left something at his house and was hoping to get it before I went back to DC. Landry transferred me to you to find out where he's gone."

Daniel was not happy to hear from Kerri Johnson. Not happy at all. "Uh, well, he and Sam should probably be just about in Minnesota by now. I'm afraid you may have to wait until Jack gets back," Daniel told her, in a slightly rude voice.

"Oh, I didn't know they were going to Minnesota. Perhaps I can catch him on his cellphone."

"Perhaps," Daniel said in a sarcastic voice before hanging up. Just the thought of Jack being with _that _woman instead of Sam putting him into a bad mood.

Daniel was happy when Teal'c arrived back at the SGC on Saturday evening. The two friends decided to leave early and surprise Jack and Sam by arriving on Sunday morning instead of Sunday afternoon.

It was still early when Daniel and Teal'c arrived at the cabin. Daniel was sure Jack and Sam would be up, though. They never slept past 0700 and it was going on 0900. Teal'c was grabbing their bags out of the car, but Daniel was too excited to see his friends and rushed to the door.

He was getting ready to knock, but, at the last second, decided to try the knob first. Finding the door unlocked, Daniel quietly opened the door and walked into the quaint little cabin. He was surprised at how quiet the cabin was. Thinking Jack and Sam were probably out back fishing, Daniel was just getting ready to head out and check when he swore he heard a noise coming from one of the closed doors.

Daniel, the ever curious soul that he was, decided he better check it out. He quietly walked to the said door and leaned against it. Hearing a small girlish giggle, Daniel almost blew his cover by gasping. A second later, he could just make out Jack's voice through the heavy door. Wondering what was going on, Daniel remembered his conversation with Kerri the other day on the phone. 'No way would Jack invite her up here for SG-1's vacation! Would he? Was her car outside? Damn it, I ran in too fast to notice!' Daniel came out of his mental ponderings by the sound of moaning and grunting through the door.

Oh, Daniel was pissed now! Where the hell was Sam while Jack was getting his freak on with Miss CIA? What did he do, ask her to take a walk? Oh, poor Sam! Daniel should have come up here on Friday. Stupid Atlantis transmission! Daniel was now so upset, he didn't care what Jack would do, he turned the knob on the door and swung it open. "Jack, what the hell is going on?", he roared.

"Daniel? What the hell are you doing here already?", Jack asked in a calm, maybe slightly annoyed voice. He had been on top of his bed partner before Daniel opened the door and had collapsed on top of her to shield her nakedness from Daniel when he barged in.

"We thought we'd come a little early. Now, Jack, what the hell are you doing? What, you just couldn't wait until you were in DC?", Daniel spat out.

Jack, still covering his bed partner with his body, turned his head to get a good look at the enraged archaeologist. "Yes, Daniel, I could have waited, but after 8 years and the regs no longer in the way, I really didn't want to," Jack spat back at him.

Daniel was flabbergasted. What the heck was Jack talking about? There was no way he knew Kerri for 8 years, and what was he talking about regs…? Daniel was confused. "What?", he finally managed to get out.

"Daniel," Sam' s voice came out from underneath Jack. "If you get out and let us get dressed, we'd be happy to explain everything to you, we were planning to anyway."

Daniel was very close to actually peeing in his pants! Even after everything he had witnessed between Sam and Jack over the last couple weeks, over the several years, it had never once crossed his mind that it was Sam, not Kerri underneath Jack! "Uh, ok," Daniel squeaked out, backing out of the room.

Closing the door, he headed to the small kitchen where Teal'c already was, starting a pot of coffee. Daniel sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and waited for his other friends to appear. Teal'c, who after 8 years with these three, knew exactly how they each took their coffee, proceeded to pour each of them a cup. He handed Daniel a cup and nodded his head at him.

Daniel nodded back and happily sipped the hot, caffeinated beverage. A few moments later, Sam and Jack walked into the kitchen. Sam was wearing a pair of jeans and a large shirt, Daniel assumed was probably Jack's. While, Jack wore a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt. They both went directly to the counter and picked up their cups that Teal'c had prepared for them.

They silently sipped their drinks. Jack sat his cup back down on the counter and then wrapped his arm around Sam's waist. "So, you guys decided to surprise us, huh?", Jack said, lightheartedly.

Daniel looked at Jack and Sam and nodded. "I think you may have surprised me, more," he mumbled.

Jack snickered.

"I thought you were with Kerri?" Daniel started, he really wanted to get some answers.

"I was, but we broke up before Sam and Pete did."

"Oh," Daniel replied. "But, then why in the corridor did Sam and I have to leave?"

"We didn't. I just used it as an excuse. I'm still a little uncomfortable around Ms. Johnson," Sam explained.

"Oh. So, you two really have been lying to me for the last two weeks!"

"No, not really, Daniel. Sam and I talked about our feelings for each other after she called off her wedding to Pete. We decided that we would start a relationship as soon as I retired, but Gen. Hammond had other plans. We've both known I was being transferred since the day Hammond showed up at Sam's. When you had discovered us on the side of Sam's house, we had gone to discuss what we were going to do. We got a little carried away before you showed up. But, as of Friday morning, Landry is officially in charge of Stargate Command and Carter and I are no longer in the same chain of command."

By the end of Jack's speech, everyone in the room was donning huge grins, including one not-so-stoic-after-all jaffa!

"So, by all technicalities, you and Sam really were telling me the truth all those times."

"Yup!", Jack replied with a smirk and then bent down to kiss Sam on her head.

"Can you believe this, Teal'c?" Daniel asked his friend in glee.

"Indeed, DanielJackson. It is what I assumed all along," Teal'c replied.

Sam and Jack grinned, while Daniel just looked at Teal'c, incredulously. "Of course you did, Teal'c, of course."

When Jack spun Sam around in his arms and kissed her passionately, Daniel smiled broadly. "I knew I missed something!" he exclaimed. Happy that his friends were finally allowed to be together. As he watched the happy couple, he thought back to his confused state since he descended. An evil thought popped into Daniel's head. Wanting to fluster Jack as much as he flustered him over the last couple weeks, Daniel blurted out, "so, Jack, when's the wedding?"

Jack coughed uncontrollably.

Sam's face turned red.

Teal'c allowed a small smirk to break at the corner of his mouth.

And, one Dr. Daniel Jackson smiled, proudly, at his handiwork! 'HA! That'll teach them to leave me in the dark!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END

a/n: Yes, I know the ending's kind of lame, but I couldn't think of anything else and with all the emails I've been getting to finish this story, I just went ahead and left it as is. Hope it's ok!


End file.
